


Inside Out

by KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Swap, Body Swap Masturbation, Don’t Drink The Kuchikamizake, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I’m so sorry for my mind, Light Spanking, Morning glory - Freeform, My Apologies to Your Name, Oral Sex, Set In Dallas Because I Know It And Am Too Lazy For Research, Silliness galore, Smut Laced With Snark, So Much Snark, Subplot Roux Because It’s Me, Swapback Before Sex I Swear, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism Weirdness, awkward cuddling, freaky friday AU, shower shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Rey loves her job. She loves her friends. She loves her life. What she doesn’t love? Ben fucking Solo. He’s rude, insufferable, and a smartass. She would be perfectly content to simply finish her workday and then go home and push him right out of her mind. When a night of too much sushi and some questionable sake leaves her with a killer hangover, the morning after leaves her with the cold truth that pushing him out of her mind will be next to impossible. Why? Because who should be the one staring back at her in the mirror?Ben fucking Solo.





	1. Don’t Be Weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ben_

_I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I'm Miss SugarPink, liquor, liqour lips, I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch._

Ben groaned. _What the hell_? Fucking Poe. He must have screwed with his notification settings. There was no way in hell Ben would ever choose that God awful song. He turned his head slightly from its resting place on the pillow, squinting against the light that streamed in from the window. His head pounded from the bright ray’s harsh glare, physical evidence of the amount of alcohol he’d consumed the night before. He shut his eyes back tight, extending his arm to reach  blindly for his phone. Who would even call him at this hour? He couldn’t think of a single person he wanted to talk to this early in the morning on a Saturday.

He found the phone on the bedside table, clicking the silence button on the side without looking. He thread his arm back under the pillow, settling back into its warmth in an attempt to go back to sleep. It wasn’t thirty seconds later that the shrill sounds of the wretched melody came blaring from the table once more.

 _God fucking damnit._ He huffed into the pillow, flailing for his phone and peeking at the screen through his hair. He blew at the tangled strands that hung loosely in his eyes, trying to shake them from his vision. He didn’t remember his hair being this damn wild, had it grown overnight? He squinted at the screen, trying to make out the name on the caller ID.

 _Dickhead_. That was all it said. He had no knowledge of ever entering anyone in his phone under that name. Curious, he slid his thumb across the button to answer the call and placed the speaker to his ear.

“Hello?” he asked sleepily, his voice sounding far squeakier than normal. Maybe he was coming down with something.

“For the love of God tell me this is Ben fucking Solo,” came a deep voice on the other end.

He frowned, immediately bristling towards the hostile stranger. The voice sounded oddly familiar, almost as if he’d heard it before but he couldn’t place it.

“Who the fuck is this?” he challenged, his voice yet again taking him by surprise. He attempted to clear his throat, pushing off the bed with his free hand to roll into a sitting position.

“Do me a favor, Solo,” the voice demanded. “There should be a mirror directly to your left over the dresser. Why don’t you take a gander?”

He knitted his brow, confused as to what the stranger was talking about but complied anyway. He turned his head, noticing for the first time the soft lavender paint on the walls that was a sharp contrast to the stone gray of his bedroom. Reeling, he let his gaze continue to the plush beige carpet that covered the floor, nothing like the dark hardwood of his home; then to the painted white dresser littered with strewn pieces of jewelry and errant makeup products. Seriously, how drunk had he gotten last night?

It was none of these things that thrust him into panic mode however, no, it was the wide mirror attached to the dresser that sent his eyes flying wide and wrung a high pitched string of curses from his mouth.

“ _Holy fucking shit,_ ” he shrieked. No, literally, shrieked. The voice that burst forth from him sounded like a girl’s. Totally understandable, seeing how it _was_ a girl’s. Rey Jackson was staring back at him, her mouth parted in shock. Ben leaned to get a better look, and Rey leaned with him. Frowning, he raised a hand to wave it in front of him, and Rey mimicked the action in the mirror. 

“What is going on?” Ben asked the caller, the words leaving Rey’s mouth in perfect tandem. 

“ _You’re in my fucking body_!”

It hit him then, why he recognized the voice. How could he not? _It was his voice_. “Does that mean you’re...?”

Rey, or rather he, or no- fuck this was confusing, huffed in frustration. The sounds of passing traffic could be heard through the speaker, and he determined that she was driving. “Don’t move. I _mean_  it. Do not move from my bed,” she ordered. “I’ll be _right_  there.” 

He nodded dumbly, still staring at her reflection in the mirror. “Yeah. Sure.” 

“Oh, and Ben?” she added. “Whatever you do, do  _not_  go to the bathroom.”

She hung up then, leaving Ben to stare at her phone, still dumbfounded as to what was going on. He glanced downwards, taking in her small form clothed in a tight camisole paired with the tiniest of sleep shorts. He gulped when he noticed the hard points of her nipples jutting against the fabric, swallowing hard as he forced his eyes back upwards. He hoped Rey hurried.

* * *

  
_Rey  
One Hour Earlier_

Rey stretched, feeling the pull of her stiff muscles as she tried to rouse herself from sleep. Sitting up, she rubbed at her sleep crusted eyes, still shut tight as she tried to force herself awake. She yawned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and ambling across the bedroom. She could barely open her eyes, her head pounding from the hangover she suffered from and the light proving too much in her current state. What had possessed her to drink that much she would never know. 

She blindly shuffled towards the ensuite bathroom, startling herself when she collided with a wall. She rubbed her head, blindly feeling along the wall and finally finding the open door to her bathroom. Was she still drunk? She somehow managed to get her shorts off, the fabric feeling too tight against her thighs compared to normal. Maybe she was still drunk. She sighed, finally plopping down on the toilet to relieve herself. 

Something felt off. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she didn’t feel herself. She finally allowed her eyes to open fully, taking in the stark white wall of the bathroom that lay in front of her. She stared at it for several seconds, it taking her a moment to place what was wrong with the scene ahead. 

Green. Her bathroom was painted a sage green. She knew this because she painted it herself. She jolted, suddenly afraid she had somehow gone home with a stranger in her drunken stupor and was immediately filled with dread. Oh God, she did not do one night stands. She scrubbed a hand down her face, startled by the stubble that met her palm. What the fuck?

She pulled her hand away, finding it twice as large as she remembered. She was hallucinating. That had to be it. Maybe someone had slipped something in her drink last night. She stretched her arms out in front of her, her forearms wide and thick and littered with dark hair. She turned her hands over, blinking rapidly and hoping she was somehow in a drug induced lucid dream that she could somehow rouse herself from. 

Her bladder demanded attention, and it was then that she realized she had much _bigger_  problems. She sucked in a breath, almost too scared to look down, already fairly certain as to what she might find. She trained her eyes to the wall ahead, slowly extending a fingers to prod between her legs. Rigid flesh met her finger, and she let out a deep groan. Christ on a cracker it was _hard_. She grimaced, ignoring her aching bladder and wrenching what she now realized were boxer briefs back over hips that were most certainly not hers. 

She stood quickly, rising to her full height that was now well over six feet. She spotted the bathroom counter, placing her hands on her wide hips and tapping her overly large foot. She huffed, afraid to glance into the mirror. Who the hell was she right now? Steeling herself, she crept across the dark tile, leaning her head over the counter slowly as if seeing the waiting image piece by piece would somehow make it better. 

 _Fuck it,_  she thought to herself. She took a deep breath, jumping in front of the mirror and taking in her reflection. Her mouth, or rather _his_  mouth fell open, eyes wide underneath an obsidian tousle of unkempt hair. She knew this face. Oh, did she fucking know this face. Deep chocolate eyes, wide mouth set in a neatly trimmed goatee, that straight nose that he always seemed to be looking down at her, and those damned beauty marks that were as interesting as they were annoying. 

_Ben fucking Solo._

* * *

_  
Ben_

_Present_

Ben paced across her living room, too antsy to even take in the tidy space. Part of his jumpy behavior was a direct result of his blaring need to pee, but the entire ordeal seemed so awkward that now he merely paced, pushing the knowledge that he would eventually _have_  to relieve himself from his mind. Where the fuck was Rey? She’d called over twenty minutes ago... just how far away was her apartment from his?

He’d found a sweatshirt in her closet, pulling it on over himself so as to rid himself of the temptation of checking out her near naked form. He’d been flailing to remember any details from the night before, but everything after the moment when he’d walked into Maz’s was a complete blur. 

A knock sounded at the door, insistent and heavy as it pounded against the wood. He sprinted to it, tearing it open and finding _himself_  on the landing. 

“Woah. Fucking freaky.”

He watched himself throw up his arms in exasperation, stepping through the door and pushing him aside. His body stopped in the center of the living room, putting his hands on his hips and tapping a foot.

Ben frowned. “Stop doing that.”

“Why?” 

“It makes me look like a girl,” he grimaced. 

“Oh my God, that’s what you’re worried about right now?” 

He shrugged. “I mean, besides the fact that I’m about to piss your pants?”

She put a hand to his chest as she gasped, the image making him deeply upset. 

“Stop doing that!” he growled, the words barely sounding any more forceful than a light breeze. “God damnit. Nothing I say sounds mean. Your fucking voice is too squeaky.”

“No it is not! What about you? You sound like a Neanderthal.” 

“This isn’t helping.”

She sighed, her chest rising and falling heavily as she nodded in affirmation. “You’re right. It’s not.”

“I really _do_ have to pee. What do you suppose we do about that?” 

She groaned, stamping his feet in place in a frustrated manner. Righting herself, she took a deep breath, nodding. “Okay, come on. I’ll help.”

“You’ll _help_?” Ben echoed incredulously. 

“ _Well_ ,” she continued. “It’s better if I undress you... _me_? I don’t know. Whatever. Just come on.”

He followed his body, finding it weird to have to look up to meet her gaze. Being this small was odd. He wasn’t use to it. She stomped off towards the bathroom, extending his arm and frowning deeply as she signaled that he step inside. He scratched at her wild curls, having given up trying to brush them out six seconds after he attempted it. She must perform some sort of dark magic on them in the mornings. 

“Well,” he squeaked as he looked down at the toilet. 

She shook his head. “Close your eyes.”

He shot her an annoyed look. “Really?”

She frowned, waving a hand towards him impatiently. He rolled his eyes, bringing his hands to his face and pressing them tightly over his eyes. “This is so fucking stupid.”

“Shut-up.” She grumbled. He felt large hands tugging roughly at his sleep shorts, wrenching them downwards and pressing him backwards to sit on the toilet. “Okay, go.”

He dropped his hands slightly, her shouting in protest as he covered his eyes once more. “I can’t just pee with you standing there.”

“Sure you can. It’s my body.” She retorted. 

“Can’t you like, turn on the sink or something?” He asked anxiously. 

“Jesus, who’s the girl here, you or me?” Rey admonished, reaching to turn on the sink. The water helped, Ben relaxing and finally able to relieve himself. The rest of the ordeal passed somewhat easier, until the next obvious problem presented itself. 

“Toilet paper...?” 

“You can fucking drip dry,” Rey growled. 

“That’s sick! Do girls actually do that?” 

“Oh spare me, Sir Shakes-A-Lot. I know what happens in a urinal.” 

“Hey speaking of... how exactly did _you_  get through this ordeal?” 

“We are never going to speak of it.” 

“But how did you—” 

She cut him off, her voice cracking slightly and cranking up into a higher octave he’d only ever heard from himself when he was incredibly embarrassed. “I said, we are _never_ going to speak of it.” 

* * *

 

_Rey_

She knew better than to assume he’d just let it go. Of course he wouldn’t. This was Ben, after all. His mouth, or rather _her_  mouth turned up in a wicked grin, him shaking her head in glee. 

“Oh man, you totally saw it didn’t you?” he laughed. 

“Shut- _up,_ ” she ground out. 

He cackled gleefully. “Oh that is perfect.” 

“I swear to God, I will get a tattoo. A big one. On your ass. It will not be cool.” 

“Do it. I’ll shave your head.” 

She huffed in exasperation, running a hand through Ben’s messy hair. Her fingers got stuck in the shaggy tendrils, and she scowled. “Don’t you ever brush your hair?”

“ _Me_?” he guffawed. “What about you? It’s like Edward fucking Scissorhands up here.” 

“Just hurry the fuck up already.” 

“Be a lot faster if I wasn’t fucking _drip drying_.”

“Don’t refer to any actions occurring near my vagina. Ever.” 

The pair of them fell silent, waiting in the tiny space awkwardly. Rey was still half stricken with disbelief over this whole thing, still somewhat hopeful she would wake up any minute and this would just be a crazy dream. What were the odds that this would happen to _them_? They could barely stand the sight of each other on a good day. 

She wished she could remember more from the night before. The last thing she could recall was sitting in the restaurant with Rose and Hux, drinking a beer. They’d drug her to Maz’s with the promise of alcohol and sushi and she wished now more than anything she’d just stayed home. Maybe someone _had_ drugged her. This could all just be some vivid acid trip. She reached up suddenly, slapping a hand across her face and gaining nothing from it but a blooming pain spreading across her cheek. 

“Did you just hit me?”  

“I thought maybe I could wake myself up,” she sighed.

“How’s that working out for you?”  

“Can you just, _not_  be a dick for like, five seconds? I’m seriously freaked out here,” she begged, her voice cracking slightly. 

He pulled her hands down, eyes on her as he frowned slightly. “I’m sorry,” he offered. “I’m freaked out too.”

She nodded, feeling a small truce forming as he hastily covered his eyes again. She glanced over her own body, shaking her head incredulously before deciding he was good to go. 

“Okay, stand up,” Rey ordered. Ben obliged, rising from the seat as Rey brought her sleep shorts back over her hips. She wasn’t even wearing underwear. Fuck. She wondered if he’d touched her. Of course he hadn’t, she told herself chidingly. She was the last person Ben Solo wanted to touch. 

She thought back to the first time she’d met him, it had been almost six months now ago now. She’d been thrilled when she’d been given an executive assistant position at Dallas Daybreak, a popular morning show that had been around for a few years. Her friend Rose, a stage manager on the show, had called her about the position and she had jumped at the chance. 

She’d been so excited that first day, showing up incredibly early. Very few people were milling about that early in the morning, Rose and her boyfriend Hux, a cameraman there, were lucky to roll in even a minute early. She’d wandered around drinking her coffee, getting a feel for the layout of the studio. Admittedly, she hadn’t been watching where she was going, and it could easily be said that the crash that ensued was more her fault than his. 

They’d collided, her coffee splashing into his crisp, white shirt and soaking it through. He’d stared at her incredulously for several moments while she panicked, wiping at his chest with her hands, only making things worse. She’d sputtered her apologies, all the while him looking at her as if she had an extra arm growing out of her head. 

He’d asked if it was her first day and she’d affirmed his suspicions, telling him she was the new executive assistant for one of the cohosts. She still remembered the way he’d smirked, shaking his head with a deep scowl on his face. “ _Well, you’re off to a great fucking start, aren’t you_?”

He’d stormed off then, leaving her open mouthed and shocked at his rudeness. To be fair, he’d had to walk around all day with a giant coffee stain on his shirt, but after his behavior she’d felt a little happy over that fact. She’d later learned he was her counterpart, working under the male host, Poe. Ever since that day he’d been nothing but shit to her, seeming to be determined to get her back somehow for their horrible first encounter and the embarrassment it had caused him. He lived to torment her, always thinking up new ways to embarrass her in front of their coworkers. 

“Can I uncover my eyes now?” he questioned, jerking her out of her unpleasant memories. 

“Yeah come on before this gets any weirder.” 

“Too fucking late for that,” he murmured. 

Ben followed her into the living room, and she took a seat on the awful red and white checkered couch that she secretly loved. She pointed to the matching love seat across from her, motioning that he sit as well. He did so, sprawling her body into the cushions and spreading his legs wide in standard dude fashion. 

Rey grimaced. “You _cannot_  sit like that.”

He cocked her eyebrow. “Why not?”

She blew out a frustrated puff of air. “Because I can see right up my shorts.”

He scrunched her nose, hastily bringing her legs together and tucking one ankle behind the other demurely. “Better?”

“Much,” she affirmed. “So what do you remember?” 

He shook her head. “Not much at all. I remember walking into the sushi bar... then it’s all a blur.”

She nodded in agreement. “Same for me. Rose and Hux were there, I definitely remember sitting with them at the beginning of the night.”

“I think...” Ben trailed off, knitting his brow in thought. “I think Poe might have been there too.”

“Really?” 

He nodded. “It’s fuzzy- but I definitely remember him being there at some point.”

“So, we just need to ask them what happened, right? We’ll just explain what’s going on and they’ll—” She was briskly cut off from this line of thought by Ben’s sharp interjection. 

“We tell _no one,_ ” he asserted.

She reared back. “Why not?” 

“Because they’ll throw the pair of us in a fucking mental institution. Honestly, would you believe this?” 

  
She thought about it. “No, I probably wouldn’t.”

He threw his hands up in frustration. “Exactly.”

“Okay, _okay_ ,” she agreed. “So what do we do?” 

“We just... stealthily figure out what happened. We interview our friends, blame our memory loss on a killer hangover— which I’m assuming you have if my head is any indication?” He asked.

She nodded, groaning slightly. “You’ve no idea.”

“Oh, I think I do,” he grimaced. 

“Fine, then I’ll just go see Rose and Hux and you’ll—” 

“Jesus Christ, _no,_ ” Ben huffed. “You can’t just waltz up to _your_  friends as me. I’ll have to talk to them.”

“Okay, so we call them? That’s the easiest option, we can make sure neither of us get _too_  out of character.” 

“Good idea,” he agreed. “Best to avoid seeing them, Poe would eat you alive.”

Rey scoffed. “Yeah I’d like to see you try your hand with Rose.”

The frowned at each other, both nervous to proceed. “You first.,” Ben encouraged.

“Me?” Rey argued. “ _You_ first!”

Rey watched as her face pinched in thought as Ben considered. “Rock, paper, scissors?”

Rey frowned, begrudgingly sticking out her fist to meet his in battle. They shook three times, throwing out their weapon of choice and Rey coming up to shout in victory. She gave Ben a smug look, crossing her arms over her very flat, very _firm_ chest.

“You’re up,” she gloated. 

Ben sighed, picking her phone up from the coffee table between them and handing it to her to unlock. Thank God he was able to answer her call earlier. She sent up a silent thank you to the cellphone Gods for that blessed feature. She scrolled, finding Rose’s number and pulling it up to connect. She hit send, handing the phone back to Ben tentatively.

“Don’t be weird,” Rey remarked offhandedly. 

Ben placed the phone to his ear, rolling his eyes as he gestured down to his tiny frame and then over to her now large one. “Yeah, I’ll do my fucking best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I don’t know guys. I don’t even know where this came from. It’s a weird one. It makes me laugh, but it’s a weird one.


	2. Oh No, Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  For the love of dumbass Easter Eggs. Lmao.  
> Anyway, sorry this took me so long! Rough week, (part of it spent in the hospital, bleh), PSA kids, lower your damn sodium and pop intake. Kidney stones are Satan’s work.

* * *

 

_Ben_

“It’s ringing.”

She nodded. “Just stick to the basics. Find out if anything weird went down.” 

“Obviously.” 

He heard the call connect then as Rose answered the phone. “How are you up this early?” She asked in lieu of greeting. “There’s no way you aren’t still drunk after last night.”

“Um...” Ben faltered, looking to Rey for help. She rolled her eyes, snatching the phone and putting it on speaker to put it on the table in front of him. 

“Hello?” Rose called. “Are you alive? Is this your ghost calling?”

“I’m here.” 

“Um... are you okay? You sound weird.”

Rey waved her hand, silently urging him to say something. “Uh, yes. Had a slight phone malfunction but I’m fine. All fine here, now, thank you. How are you?”

Rey slapped a hand to her face, looking as if she could throttle him. 

“Oh man, you _are_  still drunk,” Rose giggled.

“Maybe,” Ben offered. “Speaking of, any idea what happened last night?”

Rose scoffed. “You really don’t remember?”

“Would I be asking you if I did?” Rey reached across her coffee table to smack his arm, frowning at his tone. Apparently she was a little less abrasive. 

“Woah, touchy. Not my fault you pounded back all that sake...” Rose tutted. “And with Ben Solo no less!”

The pair of them perked up at this news, Rey leaning Ben’s body over the table with interest. She looked up at Ben, pointing at the phone and urging him to seek clarification.

“I was drinking with Ben?” 

“Sure were. Armie is still celebrating, claiming he was right all along that you two secretly have the hots for each other.” 

Rey furrowed Ben’s brow, rolling her eyes without even looking at Ben. He noticed, choosing not to react and instead focus on the task at hand. 

“How did that happen exactly?” he asked her.

Rose hummed, thinking back. “He showed up after us with Poe. At first you two went about your usual song and dance, him being an asshole, you being way too riled up over it.”

Rey made an expression on Ben’s face that made him want to hit something, one eyebrow raised high and lips pressed into a pout. He scowled, forcing himself not to shout at her to wipe that look off his face. 

He sighed, focusing back on the call. “Okay, so what changed?” 

“I don’t know really. Armie and I had went to sit at the bar, no offense, but once you guys start going at it you kind of turn into mood killers,” she said flippantly. “Anyway, I saw the owner come over to your table with a tray. Had these fancy little sake cups on it. She offered you each a drink. Next thing I know you guys are throwing them back, laughing like hyenas.  Not even Poe could make sense of it.”

“So you all just left us there?” Ben asked her in aggravation.

“I mean we didn’t really have a choice,” she scoffed. “We tried to get you to come home but you were all geared up to hang with your good buddy, Ben.”

“I have a hard time believing that.” Ben grumbled, the effect not quite as potent in Rey’s voice.

“That makes two of us,” Rose assured. “If it makes you feel better, Ben was having just as good of a time. Poe tried to take him home but he wasn’t having it.”

Rey perked up, eyeing Ben with confusion. He shifted his gaze back to the phone instead, ignoring her. “So that’s all you know?” He asked Rose.

“Yeah, sorry girl. That’s all I know. I can’t believe you actually don’t remember any of this. I didn’t think blackout drunk was an actual thing.” 

“Yeah, there are _several_ things about last night that don’t make much sense,” Ben groused. 

“So I have to ask...” Rose started coyly. “You didn’t happen to wake up with Ben Solo in your bed this morning... did you?”

Ben scoffed involuntarily, having to stop himself from full on laughing at this fucked up situation.  “Not exactly.”

“Pity,” Rose sighed. “Although Armie definitely owes me twenty bucks.”

“You bet on us?” Ben asked in shock. 

Rose chuckled. “What can I say? I ship it.”

Rey was rubbing his temples at this point, letting his mouth fall slack as she sighed softly. She brought his hand across his throat, signaling wordlessly that he should end the call. 

“Okay,” Ben blurted. “I guess I’m going to get off here.” 

“Yeah, better go nurse that hangover. Sounds like a doozy,” Rose offered sympathetically.

“You have no idea.” 

He ended the call, leaning back into his seat and letting her head fall into her hands. What a mess. 

Rey was biting his lip, which was strange to to say the least. “Should I call Poe?” 

“What would be the point?” he huffed. “Not many ways to tell the same story. Apparently we had a private party last night.”

Rey scrunched his nose, twirling a lock of his hair around a finger. He eyed the movement, frowning. “Stop that.”

She scowled, letting his hands drop into his lap. “I’m _sorry_ , this is just too weird.”

Ben nodded, fiddling with the hem of her sleep shorts. “Okay, so what now?”

* * *

 

_Rey_

Rey tapped a finger to her chin, resisting the urge to fiddle with the facial hair she found there. “I guess we’ll have to go back to Maz’s. Rose said everything was normal until she visited our table. She has to know something.”

“Really?” he asked incredulously. “You want to go outside like this?”

She shrugged his too-large shoulders. “I don’t see how we have a choice.”

He groaned, shutting his eyes and throwing himself backwards in frustration. “Perfect.”

Rey shifted uncomfortably, not used to the extra hardware in her jeans. She’d been trying to put it out her mind, but after this morning it had been, well, for lack of a better word, _hard_  to do so. She would _never_  admit this to him, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that he wasn’t just a giant dickhead in personality alone. How he walked around with that monster between his legs without smirking all the time was beyond her. 

“Stop squirming,” he demanded, peeking at her through one eye. “You’re making me nervous.”

Rey felt a blush creeping up her neck, not liking where her thoughts had wandered and _definitely_ not liking having been caught. She straightened, not meeting his gaze and clearing her throat. “We need to get you dressed.”

He frowned, pulling her lip between her teeth. “I suppose you’re dressing me also?”

Rey huffed. “Damn right I am.”

He rolled her eyes, sighing deeply and pushing himself off the seat. “Let’s get this over with then.”

Rey stood, crossing her apartment towards her bedroom as Ben followed begrudgingly. He sat on her bed as she rifled through her closet, picking out an outfit to put him in. When she’d gathered everything she needed, she turned to Ben, his legs pressed firmly together so that he didn’t flash Rey again with her own parts. 

“I know, I know,” Ben groused. “Close my eyes.”

Rey nodded as he shut her eyes tight, an annoyed expression on his face. “It isn’t like I haven’t seen a naked woman before.”

“Yeah, I’m not looking to be added to the list,” she scoffed, pulling her sweater off of him and reaching for the camisole underneath.

He was quiet to his credit— that is until she was working a bra over her own shoulders. She accidentally let his hand fall across her nipple in doing so, and he jumped at the contact. Neither of them spoke for several moments, and she finally set about finishing her task and sending up thanks that he was letting it go. She should have known better. 

“If you think about it...” He grinned wickedly. “I’ve touched your boobs.”

Rey rolled his eyes as hard as she could muster. “What are you, fourteen?”

He shrugged, giggling softly to himself. “I’m just saying.”

She sighed in frustration. “Why don’t you try  _not_  just saying.”

He grinned. “I could dress you next time too. Make it even. Get you a handful of my—”

“Don’t you _dare_  finish that sentence,” she growled.  
   
He shrugged, a wide smile still glued to her face but he remained silent as she finished dressing him. 

“There. You can handle the shoes.”

He opened her eyes then, taking in his change of clothes and then reaching for the shoes she’d left on the bedspread. When he’d donned them, he stood to follow her from her room. 

He stopped in the living room, holding out her hands expectantly. Rey raised an eyebrow in question, not understanding.

“My keys.” 

She grumbled as she pulled the keys from her pocket, driving his car had been the one upside to all this. Not having one herself and having had to walk to work every day, it had been neat to just hop in the car and take off. It helped that his car was ridiculously fancy; how he afforded it on their salary she’d never know. She handed them over, and he snatched them up quickly. 

“You had better not have scratched my car.” 

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t scratch your stupid car.”

“Don’t talk about her like that.” 

Rey shook her head exasperatedly as he stormed passed her. “ _Boys_.” 

* * *

 

_Ben_

“You parked on the _street_?” He all but growled this, the sound coming out in an adorable squeak and only angering him more.

She threw up his hands. “Where did you want me to park, the roof? It’s a car, not a spaceship.” 

He pulled her lip between her teeth, gnawing it as he worked her jaw. “The Silencer is not _just_ a car. It’s a— you know what? Never mind, just get in”

“How’s about we try this again where you _don’t_ tell me what to do?” She tapped his foot as she let his hands rest on his hips. Fucking hell, he’d already asked her once not to do that, and here she was doing it on the _street_. 

“Get in the car,” he ground out. “ _Please_.”

She smirked, shaking her head as she raised his eyebrows in smug victory. To his dismay she actually _flounced_ passed him, and he felt his eye twitch as he forced himself not to yell. What good would it do anyway? He had about as much bark as a Pomeranian in this tiny body. Even it _had_  been tempting as hell to get a better look at said tiny body... but, no. He knew there were more important things to focus on. 

He slid into the driver’s side, reaching for the steering wheel and finding it just outside of his reach. He stared at his outstretched hands for several seconds, shaking his head. Even his feet fell at least a foot short of the pedals. 

“God damnit,” he muttered. Rey giggled, a sound that was irritating in itself coming from his body, and he shot her as fearsome of a glare as he could muster on her delicate features. “Stop giggling like that.” 

She propped his chin on a fist over the middle console, actually _batting_ his eyelashes. “Oh I’m sorry, is a giggle too delicate for your masculine image? Perhaps I should grunt instead? Swing my dick around for good measure?”

He glanced at her slyly, turning up one side of her mouth in a smirk. “You sure seem to be thinking about my dick an awful lot there, Rey. Did it leave that much of an impression?”

She pursed his lips, frowning deeply and turning away from him as he watched his cheeks heat in a blush. He found he wasn’t even annoyed this time. At least he’d found a sure fire way to shut her up. 

“Just drive,” she grumbled.

He adjusted the seat to fit her tiny frame, starting the car and beginning to pull onto the street. “Gladly.” 

They were silent on the drive over, neither of them being used to spending this much time together alone. It didn’t help that their _circumstances_ were so unusual. More than once he snuck a glance across the seat, the odd sensation of seeing himself outside his own body still jarring. 

When they pulled up outside the dark building tucked away at the corner of the street, he pulled the car into the attached parking lot and shut off the engine. 

“You think she’ll even be here at this hour?” Rey asked. “They’re just opening for lunch.”

Ben scratched at the back of her neck, the loose tendrils that had escaped the bun she’d thrown up tickling him. “Probably something that should have come up _before_ we left your apartment.”

“I didn’t see _you_  bringing it up either. Don’t start nagging me,” Rey threw back at him. 

“Whatever,” he said dismissively. “Only one way to find out.”

They exited the car, Rey waiting on the sidewalk with his damn hands on his hips yet _again_. He had to physically bite his tongue not to ask her yet again to stop doing that, knowing it wasn’t a purposeful gesture. All their bickering was getting them nowhere, and he supposed there were worse things. 

He strode passed her up the walk, pulling open the glass door and holding it open so that she could go in first. He followed after, stepping up to the hostesses station. It was currently empty, and the pair of them waited impatiently as they looked around the mostly empty restaurant in search of an employee. 

A petite woman noticed them finally, her sleek black hair pulled up into a bun and fastened with a colorfully beaded pin. 

“Can I help you? Table for two?” 

“Actually no,” Rey started. “We aren’t here to eat. We’re looking for the owner.”

The woman gave them a curious look. “Maz? May I ask why?” 

“We just need to ask her some questions about our visit last night,” Rey clarified.

She raised her eyebrow skeptically at the pair of them. “I’m afraid she isn’t seeing anyone. She’s very busy.”

“Listen,” Ben pleaded. “It’s _very_  important that we see her. If you could just ask her— for the love of God will you stop doing that!” He was distracted momentarily by Rey yet _again_  cocking his hands on his hips and impatiently tapping his foot, and he growled in frustration. 

Rey jumped, her hands falling to her side. “I’m sorry! It’s a nervous habit.”

“Okay, but on me it looks ridiculous,” he huffed.

“Well, _you_  try finding something natural to do with these light poles you call arms. I’m practically dragging my knuckles on the ground.” 

“I’ve managed for years just fine,” he bit back. “Although I don’t know if the same could be said about this wild hair of yours.”

Rey scowled. “Say _one_  more word about my hair—”

A quiet exclamation pulled them from their argument. “Oh no, not again.”

They had almost forgotten the woman’s presence in their bickering, and turned to her now in question.

“Pardon me?” Ben sought. “What did you just say?”

The hostess shook her head fervently, her eyes wide. “Nothing. I said nothing.”

“Yes, you did,” Rey pressed. “You said _not again_. Do you know what’s happened to us?”

She pursed her lips, a nervous expression painting her features before she sighed deeply. “Would you excuse me for a moment?”

“We aren’t leaving without answers,” Ben urged.

“No, I don’t suppose you will,” she agreed. “I’ll be right back.”

They watched her storm off towards the back, shouting, “ _Sobo_!” as she stormed through a heavy wooden door into what they assumed was the office. 

She reappeared minutes later, a tight smile on her face. “This way, please.”

She led them back the way she’d come, opening the door she’d come through and gesturing them inside. The elderly owner was seated behind a desk, smiling bemusedly up at them behind the thick lenses of her glasses. They took the chairs in front of her, Rey sitting up straight as she let his hands fall neatly in his lap. Ben instead slumped into his seat, sprawling her legs and letting her arms fall lazily on the armrests. 

Maz watched them with interest, taking a drag from the long, thin pipe she held and chuckling softly before she spoke. “How can I help you?”

* * *

 

_Rey_

Rey couldn’t believe she was actually amused by them. “Are you _laughing_? This isn’t funny! What have you done to us?” 

“Exactly what you think,” Maz replied evenly.

“This has to be illegal,” Ben states incredulously.

“By all means, boy,” she chortled. “Go to the police.”

Rey’s mouth hung agape, not believing the woman’s flippant attitude. “Why would you do this?”

She shrugged. “I see a problem, I fix problem.”

“What problem could you possibly believe you’re fixing here?” Ben wondered. 

She waved her pipe between the two of them, her brow knitted. “You two. Big problem.”

Rey glanced at Ben, who met her eyes and shrugged. Rey turned back to Maz, at a loss. “Let’s try a different approach. _How_ is this even possible?”

Maz threw up her hands, raising an eyebrow as if this were obvious. “Kuchikamizake.”

“Pardon?” Ben stammered.

Max waved him off, spinning in her hair to reach for a wide glass jug sitting on the shelf behind her. She plucked it from its perch, setting it heavily atop her desk and gesturing to it in clarification. “Kuchikamizake.”

They gaped at the nondescript vase in question, at a loss as to what they were seeing. “Is this supposed to explain something?” Ben pressed in aggravation. 

“You drink sake, you swap. Walk in other’s shoes. Good for you,” she urged, nodding her head and taking a long drag from her pipe. 

“ _Sake_  did this?” Rey asked incredulously. 

“Not just any sake,” Maz clarified. “ _Kuchikamizake_.”

“You keep saying that word,” Ben grumbled. “I don’t think it means what you think it means.”

“Bah! I know exactly,” Maz chided. “Made by my grandmother. Many, many years ago. I see you two, in my restaurant, at each other like cats and dogs... this is a problem. I fix it.” 

“Why do you think we are a problem that even needs fixing? We can’t stand each other,” Rey groaned.

Ben cast her a glance, frowning slightly and she took it as agreement. Maz tapped the end of her nose, a coy smile on her wrinkled face. “You’ll see. When you break the spell.”

“Okay, now there’s some pertinent information,” Ben pressed. “How exactly do we break the... well, the _spell_?” He said this last word in air quotes, bending his fingers with a look of disbelief on his face. 

Maz grinned smugly, opening her mouth to recite what they feared she’d offered many a time in her life.

_“A journey soon begins, its prize reflected in another’s eyes. When what you see is what you lack, a change of heart will bring you back.”_

The pair of them exchanged a glance, both of their faces etched into a dumbfounded expression. Ben turned to Maz, pulling Rey’s mouth into a deep frown. “Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Maz shrugged. “Exactly what I say. You heed, you change back. You don’t, well.... you don’t change back.” 

“There has to be something you can do,” Rey urged.

She shook her head, trying to look sympathetic but behind the large pipe she still indulged in it didn’t come across that way. “Sorry, nothing I can do. You have to fix it yourselves.”

They found themselves back outside in the car a short while after, both quiet as they pondered over all Maz had said. Neither could believe this was happening. 

“What do you think she meant by, _a change of heart will change you back_?” Ben asked.

Rey shrugged. “Fuck if I know. Maybe she just wants us to be nice to each other.”

Ben gave her a thoughtful look, mulling it over. “Maybe.”

“We’ve got bigger problems at the moment anyway,” Rey sighed.

He cocked his head in question, a quizzical expression on his face. “What’s that?”

She ran a hand through his hair, giving a shake of his head. “We have to figure out where we are going to sleep.”

“Excuse me?” 

Rey scoffed. “If you think I’m about to leave you alone with my body, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Ben snorted loudly. “Why? Afraid I’ll know what to do with it more than you do?”

She gave him a murderous look. “I will truly and sincerely do awful things to you.”

Ben laughed despite himself. “I just bet you will. You haven’t asked the biggest question yet though.”

She cocked his eyebrow, gazing at him warily. “...and that would be?”

He grinned wickedly, and she knew before the words even came out of his mouth she would want to hit him. “How are we going to _shower_?”

Rey groaned, throwing herself back into the seat and pressing her hands to her eyes. She hadn’t thought of that. She couldn’t speak for him, but she knew _her_ body hadn’t had one since yesterday. Perfect. Just perfect. She replied in the only way one could when in as ridiculous of a situation as they were.  “ _Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Shower indeed. This ought to be fun. Hehe.


	3. Did You Just Moan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Bed ridden anyway, so what else did I have to do besides write another chapter?  
> Side note: I’d let AD lather me up six ways from Sunday and use me as a surfboard. So I have no idea what Rey is complaining about. *shrugs* 
> 
> Gorgeous moodboard was gifted to me by the lovely [Sage McMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)! <3

 

* * *

   _Ben_

“Tell me again why we can’t just stay at my apartment?” Ben grumbled. “It’s bigger.”

Rey huffed. “Yeah, but mine is closer to work.”

“Okay, but I have a car,” Ben pointed out.

“You think everyone won’t lose their minds if we ride in to work together tomorrow morning? I don’t think so.” 

Ben hadn’t thought of that. Poe would notice before they’d even walked in the front door. He’d definitely have more to say about it than Ben wanted Rey to hear. “Fine,” he assented, throwing some clothes into a bag. “Your place.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Don’t act so begrudged. I’m not exactly thrilled with it either.”

Ben glanced at her, furrowing her brow in thought. This blatant dislike of him was a little more than he bargained for. He knew that their relationship was strained at best, but he hadn’t realized just how much she genuinely _hated_ him. He didn’t know what to do with that information. When his bag was packed, he slung it over his shoulder, looking around his apartment.

He’d thought about what it might be like to have Rey in his space, numerous times in fact. In all his daydreams he definitely hadn’t pictured _this_.

“Alright,” he offered. “I’m ready.”

Rey was busy looking around his place, taking in his things and seemingly trying to place them with his image. She plucked a framed photograph from his shelf, studying the contents before turning to show it to him.

“Are these your parents?” 

He nodded back at her. “Yeah, that was my college graduation.”

“What did you major in?” 

“Telecommunications.” 

She scrunched his nose, a look of disbelief painting his features. “What are you doing as an assistant then?”

Ben shrugged her small shoulders. “Just part of an agreement I made.”

She eyed him skeptically, looking as if she wanted to say more but deciding to drop the subject. She placed the picture back on the shelf, shoving his hands into the pockets of the jeans she wore and nodding. “So, what now?”

He thought about it. “Well, it’s not like we can go galavanting about town. I say we go grab some takeout for dinner and hole up at your place while we figure this out.”

She bit his lip, mulling it over before nodding. “I guess that’s a good idea.”

“Unless you have a better one?” 

“No, no,” she relented. “That’s our best option.”

“Alright then,” he urged. “Let’s go.”

They found themselves later in Rey’s living room floor, eating Chinese from paper cartons in silence. The only sounds to be had being the occasional request to pass a box or a packet of soy sauce. 

Rey looked up at him over her food, frowning. “You’re getting shit all over my shirt.” 

Ben glanced down at the thin cotton of the t-shirt he wore, noticing the orange stain from the chicken he must have dropped. “Whoops.”

Rey rolled his eyes, setting her carton down on the coffee table and standing. “Come on,” she urged, extending his hand to help Ben up from the floor. “Let’s get it in the wash before it stains.”

Ben swallowed nervously, but for what he had no idea. He followed his body into Rey’s bedroom, standing awkwardly at the door. Rey stood at her dresser, staring at the open drawer in front of her. She turned to him, pulling his mouth into a deep frown. 

“What is it?” 

Rey sighed. “I guess we might as well just get it over with.”

Ben cocked Rey’s head to the side in question. “Get what over with?” 

Rey grimaced, shaking his head. “You know what.”

Realization struck him then, glancing at the open door of her bathroom and then back to Rey. “Oh man. How are we going to do this?”

Rey turned back to her dresser, digging around in the top drawer before pulling out what she’d sought with a triumphant cry. She turned to show him the dark sleep mask she’d found, nodding in assurance as she offered it to him. 

Ben took it, raising her delicate eyebrow and casting a skeptical look in Rey’s direction. “This should be interesting.”

Rey nodded heavily, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger. “Yeah, that’s one word for it.”

* * *

  _Rey_

This was not going to go well. There was no ending to this scenario that would not lead to awkwardness. She watched Ben slide the sleep mask over her eyes, pulling her mouth into a tight line as if he were biting back a smile. Of course the little shit was enjoying this. Just another instance in which to torment her. 

She wrapped his large hand around her smaller one, pulling him into the bathroom and turning on the taps to heat the shower. Ben stood by the shower expectantly, holding her hands behind her back and rocking slightly on her heels. 

“So...” Ben started. “How are we doing this? Same time, or...?”

“I haven’t actually thought that far ahead,” Rey admitted. 

“I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about it. You’ve apparently already seen all the important bits,” Ben pointed out. “Just hop in there, and let’s get it over with.”

Rey hesitated still, tapping Ben’s foot. He reached for the blindfold over her eyes, lifting it slightly and peering downwards at her anxious mannerisms. “Rey,” he urged. “It has to be done. Don’t make it weirder than it has to be.”

He graciously pulled the blindfold back in place, raising her arms over her head and grinning. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Rey grimaced, reaching for the hem of her t-shirt and lifting it up and over her head. Ben kept her arms high as she moved to unclasp the bra underneath, to his credit not spewing any lewd remarks. When Rey had him naked, she took a moment to freak out about seeing herself standing in front of her, then quickly brushed it under the rug. 

“Okay...” Rey trailed off. “I guess it’s my turn.”

“Woah,” Ben argued. “Why do you get to go sans blindfold?”

Rey scoffed. “Trust me, I’m not after your body.”

Ben barked out a laugh. “Oh, so you think I am?”

“No— I mean, well...” Rey stammered. “Of course I don’t think that.”

Ben tapped the edge of the blindfold with her finger, smirking. Rey sighed heavily, relenting. “ _Fine_.”

She stomped out of the bathroom, rummaging through her drawers and huffing slightly as she returned. She pulled the pink fabric over Ben’s eyes, rendering her as blind as he was. “There, happy now?”

Ben pulled her mouth into a grin, nodding. “Feels more even now. Now, arms up.”

Rey raised his lumbering arms over his head, standing awkwardly as Ben reached for the shirt she wore. He tried to wrench it upwards to remove it, but found himself too short to reach. He growled, the sound far from intimidating in her voice. “Bend down a little.”

Rey obliged, bending his knees so that he could pull the shirt off. He reached for the button of his jeans next, pushing them over his hips and returning moments later for the underwear. They stood part from each other, nude and not touching, both unsure as to what to do next. 

“So, just... hop in?” Ben asked nervously. 

Rey let out a deep breath. “Guess so.”

She fumbled for the curtain, pulling it open and carefully stepping into the shower. She wasn’t use to being in the stall with such a large body, and Ben’s form seemed to overflow from the cramped space, his hair even skirting across the top of the shower. Rey heard him enter after her, closing the curtain behind him. 

Ben cleared her throat anxiously. “Who goes first?” 

Rey wrapped his large arms around his middle, feeling uncomfortable. “I guess... I guess I can go first.” She carefully reached behind her to the shelf, grabbing for the body wash she kept there. She squirted a large amount into his wide palms, rubbing them together slowly as she stalled for time. 

“Just do it already, Rey. The faster we get it done the faster we can get out of here,” he urged. 

She nodded fervently, knowing he couldn’t see her doing so but reaching in front of her until his hands connected with her shoulders. “Okay, so um, just be still, alright?”

“Just get on with it.” 

Rey let his hands begin to encircle her arms, scrubbing the wash into her skin. She slid his hand across her collarbone, moving up her neck to wash behind her ears. Ben made a noise in her throat, something like a soft sigh that caused Rey to pause.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing,” Ben squeaked. 

“Did you just _moan_?” 

“It’s these god damned hormones. Just fucking hurry up already!” 

Rey couldn’t help but smirk, the situation so ridiculous that she couldn’t even find the time to be embarrassed. She let out a small laugh, shaking Ben’s head as she continued. She spread the wash down her sides, roaming over her stomach and then sliding upwards to stop just below her breasts. 

“Okay, I have to um, well you know,” Rey stuttered. 

“Okay,” Ben said quietly, fisting her hands at her side as if to steel himself.

Slowly she moved his hands over the swell of her breasts, kneading the soap into her skin. Ben twitched against her touch, and Rey felt her nipples harden in his palm. 

“Jesus, Ben. Are you _turned on_  right now?” 

“You think I _want_ to be? It’s your traitorous body!” 

Rey brought his hands back as if they’d been burned, not knowing how to continue. She didn’t like the idea that it was Ben’s hands turning on _her_  body. 

“Just let me do it, Rey. It’s still your hands, and I can’t see anything anyway. I’m less likely to be... affected that way.” 

She gave it some thought, finding merit to his suggestion. Anything would be better than what just happened. She took the bottle of wash, squeezing a little more into Ben’s hands before handing it over so that he could do the same. 

She heard him emptying a dollop into her hands, the soft sounds of soap lathering between her fingers filling the cramped space of the shower. “Don’t linger.” 

Ben scoffed. “I might say the same.”

“As if.” 

She began to wash his body, moving quickly over the toned skin of his chest and down his abdomen. She was taken aback by how ridiculously in shape he was. She couldn’t believe he’d been hiding all this underneath those boxy button downs he favored at work. She was suddenly thankful for the blindfolds, giving in to a moment of weakness to let his hands reach behind to slide over his ass. Jesus, that was firm too. She wrenched his hands back to the front, blushing furiously and trying not to sound suspicious. 

“Um, Rey?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What do we do about... well... you know...” 

She did know. She’d been dreading it since the moment they stepped into this rousing romp of ridiculousness. She wrung his hands from nerves, thinking. 

“A towel, we use a towel. No actual touching.” 

“That could work.” 

She reached behind her to take a small hand towel that hung on a hook off the caddy. She added soap to it, clutching it in her hand. “So, do I clean you or you clean yourself?”

Ben was quiet for a moment as he considered. “I guess... same principle? They’re still our own hands. Maybe it’ll be less awkward.”

“I don’t think there’s a single thing that could make this less awkward.” 

“I mean, you’re right,” Ben agreed. “So let’s just get this over with.”

Rey reached slowly, grimacing as the cloth met with the monstrous nightmare between his legs. She worked swiftly, trying to push the size and shape of him out of her thoughts. She nearly dropped the rag when she felt it twitch against the fabric, her mouth falling open in horror. When she was satisfied he was properly clean, she moved under the spray of the shower head to rinse. 

Wordlessly she thrust the cloth in front of her, bumping into her own shoulder before he reached to take it from her.  Rey turned around, reaching instead for shampoo and working a generous amount through his thick mop as she tried to push what was happening behind her far out of her mind. 

She heard the towel hit the floor of the shower with a soft _plop_ , signaling he was done. She thrust the bottle of shampoo behind her, nudging it against her ribs before Ben took it to follow suit. Once she found him thoroughly cleaned, Rey ducked out of the shower as fast as possible to our distance between herself and her body. This was too much. It was simply _too much_. 

“Don’t peek!” Rey thundered through the curtain. 

“I won’t, I promise,” Ben assured. Rey reached for a towel on the rack, blindly wrapping it around his waist. Once she had him appropriately covered, she threw the sopping blindfold into the sink. She couldn’t help but pause at the sight of Ben naked from the waist up in her bathroom mirror, swallowing hard as her gaze fell across the corded muscle that covered the front of him. 

She was pulled from her guilty thought pattern by the sound of the water shutting off, the shower curtain sliding back as Ben stepped out. Rey thrust an extra towel towards him, wrapping it around her body and knotting it beneath her arms. She pulled his blindfold off then, meeting his wide gaze from her hazel eyes. 

“Well,” he chuckled. “We survived _that_.” 

“Barely,” Rey grumbled

A wicked grin lit up her face then, Ben obviously about to say something to anger her. “Get me thoroughly clean?” 

Rey rolled his eyes, turning away to storm from the room. If they didn’t change back soon... one of them wouldn’t make it out alive. 

* * *

  _Ben_

He watched Rey storm out, unable to wipe the smug grin from her face. He would never tell her that the small towel she’d offered did little to hide the feel of her, and therefore he knew the same had to be true for her own efforts to clean him.  He followed after her, resisting the urge to stop in front of the mirror to see what was under this towel. 

When he was standing in her bedroom once more, he watched as she dug through the bag he’d brought with him in search of something to sleep in. 

“You didn’t bring a t-shirt or some pajama pants?” 

Ben shook her head. “I didn’t. I normally sleep in just my underwear. I didn’t even think about it.”

She groaned, running a hand through his wet hair and pushing it backwards. “ _Fine_. I guess it doesn’t matter. There’s some pajamas there on the bed. Just... just close your eyes when you put them on. Don’t you dare peek.”

Oh, so now she was trusting him to dress her. Interesting. He shut her eyes out of respect, fumbling to pull on her sleep clothes. The underwear were the worst part, trying very hard not to touch her inappropriately while sliding them over her hips. He finished dressing her quickly, opening his eyes to find her standing in front of him donned in is underwear. 

She still stood with his hands on his hips, tapping that motherfucking foot. He let out a sigh, trying to imagine seeing the same image in her body. Had she always done that and he just not noticed? The idea actually made him smile. 

“It’s getting late.” 

Ben nodded back at her. “Five o’clock is going to come early.”

“We can do this, right?” Rey asked nervously. “It’s just sleep. It isn’t weird.”

“I mean...” Ben trailed off. “It _is_  a little weird, but it’s really our only option. Just try not to think about it too much.”

She nodded his head, turning to her bed and pulling back the comforter to slide beneath it. She pulled a long body pillow from the foot of her bed, propping it between them as Ben crawled in after her. 

He eyed it questionably, cocking her eyebrow. “Really?”

She narrowed his eyes. “Yes, really.”

He shook her head, laughing softly. “Alright then.” He turned away from her, falling onto her stomach and pushing her arms under a pillow to settle into her mattress. Rey switched off the lamp then, the bed creaking under the size of his body as she attempted to get comfortable. 

It was silent for a short time, both of them weighed down with the weirdness of their situation. Ben chewed on her lip, thinking about what had led to this point. He supposed sometimes his teasing _could_ get out of hand... but he just didn’t know how to act around her. He never dreamt she thought he actually disliked her. 

“Hey, Rey?” 

He heard her shuffle beside him, seeming to turn on his side. “Yeah?”

“I’m... I’m really sorry that I’m such a dick all the time. I don’t really mean to be,” he admitted quietly. 

His offering was met with silence, and for a moment he felt her cheeks heat in a blush as he waited for her to say something. When she spoke, his voice was soft and thoughtful. “Thank you, Ben. I guess... I haven’t done much to help the situation either.”

“It’s fine, Rey. Let’s just... let’s just try to start over. We’ll never switch back if we can’t figure out how to at least tolerate each other.” 

“You’re right,” Rey agreed. “Friends?”

“Friends,” Ben echoed. 

“Goodnight, Ben,” she offered sleepily, yawning slightly.

“Goodnight, Rey.” He replied, letting her eyes drift closed and fading off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning came just as early as promised, the alarm he’d set on his phone screeching at him from the bedside table as he reached to turn it off. When the blaring had stopped, he noticed the heavy warmth that draped across him, a thick arm wrapped around Rey’s middle and pulling him closer. 

He gasped softly when he realized what had happened, the body pillow having been thrown to the ground and replaced instead with Rey’s small form. It was none of these things that had him alarmed however, no, instead it was the intrusion at Rey’s backside that had him in a panic. Feeling his own morning wood pressed against him was never part of any of his plans. 

For that matter, neither was having a large hand palming a breast he shouldn’t have. Ben had no idea what to do, afraid to move and wake her up and invoke the inevitable shrieking that would follow. He tried to shift, to slowly slide from the grasp of his hands but the action only caused Rey to squeeze tighter.

 _Fuck_. 

He felt a stirring between her legs, the telltale signs of her arousal, and he felt her skin flush with embarrassment. He felt like the biggest narcissist in existence, feeling turned on by his own touch. Maybe it was just the thought of his hands on her. Sure, that was all this was. He wasn’t a pervert who got wet by his own hand. He shifted her thighs together, surprised at the sensation. 

Well, that was new. He shifted again, once more trying to escape from Rey and his wandering hands. He felt her stir behind him, a deep yawn escaping her as she stretched. The action only pressed his morning offering further against her skin, and it was then that Rey was made fully aware of what had happened, a deep gasp escaping her. 

“Oh my God,” Rey groaned.

Ben stilled, having no idea how to defuse this situation. Well, shit. Cue shrieking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  I’m not going to even touch on what I’d do in this situation. Just assume it’s depraved.


	4. Just Go With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here’s your daily dose of weirdness. I have asked myself, “Is this too much?”, every time I finish a chapter. Lmao, I don’t foresee it getting better.  
>   
> Yet another gorgeous moodboard gifted to me by [SageMcMae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae)! <3

* * *

  _Rey_

Rey scrambled away from him, kicking covers as she went and casting a terrified look down at the obvious tenting in his underwear. “ _Why_?” she mourned. “Why does it do this?”

Ben had rolled over, biting back a laugh as he took in her panicked state. “I’ve been asking that question since I was fourteen. I find it easier to just go with it.”

“Just _go_ with it? What the fuck does that even mean?”

Ben shrugged her shoulders, feigning innocence as he masked her features into a sympathetic expression. “You know... take care of it.”

“You must be out of your damned mind,” Rey snorted.

“If you don’t it’s just going to sit there.” 

She gaped at him. “Will it really?”

He nodded earnestly. “Sure will. Would you rather I do it?” He wiggled her fingers in front of him suggestively, eliciting a snarl from Rey.

“Not on your life.” 

He brought her hands behind her head then, a mischievous grin on her face as he let her eyes drift closed. “Boner city it is then.”

Rey pouted, his full lips protruding from his mouth as she considered her options. “It really won’t go away on its own?”

Ben shook her head. “Nope.”

“I don’t... I don’t know what to do.” 

He cracked open an eye, peering over at her with a heavy look. “You’ve never done this?”

“I mean, yes, a couple of times... but never like this. This is so weird,” she whimpered, poking at the offense in question.

Ben watched as she did so, chewing on her lip and feeling his breath hitch. “I could help. Walk you through it.”

She grimaced, hating everything about this situation but knowing she needed his help. “Okay,” she started quietly. “What do I do?”

“Close your eyes. It’ll be easier.” 

She did so, shutting his eyes tight. “Now what?”

She heard him make a strangled noise, his words barely above a whisper as they left her throat. “Take it out.”

She hesitated, toying with the band of elastic at the top of his underwear. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the fabric down and felt it spring forward, a heavy weight jutting upwards. She waited for his instruction quietly, too embarrassed to say anything more.

“Okay,” he encouraged. “Now fist it lightly.”

She wrapped his fingers around his rigid length, squeezing lightly and finding that doing so brought forth a shock that jolted through his body. 

“Now move,”  he demanded. “Up and down, not too fast.”

She attempted to do as he as he asked, pulling at the velvet skin that stood so firmly in his palm. She let loose a gasp, breathing hard as new sensations rocked through her.

Ben’s breathing was no better off, coming out in deep pants that made Rey uncomfortable. Although from embarrassment or arousal she couldn’t be sure. “You can go a little faster,” he assured her. “Also, squeeze the head a little before you come back down.”

She picked up the pace, finding a rhythm that felt good and doing all the things he’d asked her to do. She felt a strange pressure building deep inside, the area below that she dared not even think about drawing up in pleasure as she continued to work his cock.

She found her mortification giving way to blind ecstasy as she focused only on the feeling of what she was doing. “Ben— I think I’m—” She attempted words but they wouldn’t come.

“Come, Rey,” he crooned. “It’s okay. Just come.” 

She felt the dam inside her break, jets of warmth shooting out of him and coating his stomach. She lay still against the headboard for several moments, catching her breath. Ben to his credit was quiet, allowing her to gather her thoughts and not making the situation any worse than it already was. 

“I can’t believe you have to do that every morning.”  

“Ah,” Ben said sheepishly. “About that...”

Rey snapped his head towards him, furrowing his brow. “ _What_?”

“So maybe,” he started sheepishly. “ _Maybe_  it would have went down on its own.”

Rey gaped at him, his mouth hanging open in shock as rage filled her. “Excuse me?”

He had the good sense to look contrite, sliding out of the bed and backing away with her hands outstretched in front of him in truce. “Okay, so maybe I fibbed a little... no need to lose your head.”

“Ben Solo,” she threatened. “If I ever get out of your body... I’m going to murder you.”

* * *

  _Ben_

Getting dressed for their workday proved incredibly difficult. Rey was still seething quietly, not offering another word to Ben as the pair of them readied to leave. He supposed he couldn’t blame her, his little trick  _had_  been somewhat devious. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it though, call him a pervert but watching her pleasure him with his own body was probably the most erotic thing he’d ever witnessed. 

Admittedly he _had_  been hoping that she would have allowed him to use her hands instead, just the thought of her slim fingers wrapped around his cock gave him dry mouth. At least she’d felt somewhat vindicated, having been able to drive _his_  car to work while he was stuck hoofing it down the sidewalk, in _heels_  no less. Why in the ever loving fuck did women do this to themselves? He was pretty sure her toes were bleeding. 

He tugged at the hem of the pencil skirt she’d dressed him in, the fabric hugging her thighs in such a snug way it forced him to take small steps as if he were a baby deer. He’d been somewhat disappointed when she’d insisted on dressing him this morning, apparently the headway he’d earned last night had been revoked in light of his little prank. It was probably all for the best; it was becoming increasingly more difficult not to break his promise and catch a glimpse of what was going on under these fitted clothes of hers. Especially since he’d caught her, or rather his eyes studying his naked chest when the opportunity presented itself. He didn’t want to feel smug about it, but it didn’t stop him from being so.

When he finally reached the old building at the end of the block, he sighed in relief. He was going to have to have a serious talk with Rey about appropriate footwear. There was no way these monstrosities were good for her feet. He reached the glass door, pulling it open and holding her bag tight under her arm as he scanned the room inside. There were very few people here this early in the morning, and he was hoping to catch Rey before they were forced to start their day. Better to figure out a solid game plan. She couldn’t just ignore him forever. 

He moved through the reception area, ducking down the hallway beyond that led to the studio. He found Rey just where he’d thought he would, milling about in Phasma’s dressing room. 

“Hey, you shouldn’t be in here.” 

She looked up, Phasma’s notes for the day clutched in his hand. “Someone has to get these to her.”

“Okay, but it should be me,” he urged. “I wouldn’t be in Phasma’s room.”

She frowned, scratching at the back of his neck. “You’re right,” she admitted, handing him the neat stack of papers. “Here.”

He took them, tucking them under her arm with her bag. He took a stack of his own from inside it, handing it over to Rey. She took it, scanning the contents as Ben instructed her. “Just say as little to Poe as possible. If you act strange he’ll know something weird is going on and he’ll pester you until you crack. Just act like you’re sick or something.”

She nodded, fiddling with the tie he’d knotted for her at his throat. “I hate this thing.” 

“It’s probably too tight,” he offered, stepping closer and taking the fabric between her fingers. “Here.”

He fiddled with the tie, attempting to loosen it for her and he watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed nervously. Interesting. When it was properly adjusted, he stepped back. “Better?”

“Yes,” she admitted. “Thank you.”

He shifted his weight from one aching foot to the other, chewing at her lip. “Still mad at me?”

She let out a sharp huff. “You mean for tricking me into doing something incredibly embarrassing?”

He grimaced, shrugging her shoulders softly as he let one of her hands rub at her arm. “Yeah... that.”

“Why _did_  you do that?”

He met her gaze, considering. “Truthfully?” 

She nodded back at him. “Obviously.”

“I guess it’s because I—” he started, halted from his admission by a sharp rap at the open door.

“Hey, Phas I wanted to...” Poe trailed off, noticing it was not his cohost that stood in her dressing room. “What are you two doing in here all cozied up?” 

Ben rolled Rey’s eyes. “None of your business.”

Poe gave a startled look, and it was then Ben realized he’d forgotten for a moment that he was not Ben. To Poe, he was _Rey_. Fuck. He had no idea what to say, his eyes darting helplessly to Rey who watched with a slightly amused expression. 

She let him suffer in awkward silence for several seconds before deciding to come to his aid, turning to Poe. “Don’t mind her,” Rey said in as sweet of a tone as she could muster in Ben’s voice. “I was just being an incredible asshole, and she’s still a little prickly.”

Poe shot a confused look to Rey, not expecting such a confession from Ben. His eyes darted to Ben then, taking in the still shocked expression painted on Rey’s features. He shook his head finally, grinning. “I guess that makes sense. Don’t let him get away with that shit, Rey. Want me to rough him up a bit?”

Ben barked out a laugh, the sound coming out like the trill of a bird in Rey’s delicate timbre. As if Poe could take him. “No, that won’t be necessary. _So_ sorry that I’m so insufferably moody all the time.” 

Rey furrowed Ben’s brow, scowling at her own body as Ben smiled back with an innocent expression. She cleared his throat then, masking his features into one of contrition. “Don’t apologize, you wouldn’t have to be so moody if I weren’t such a pigheaded dick for brains.”

Poe glanced between them as if they’d sprouted extra heads, his mouth agape. “Did _both_ of you decide to experiment with drugs this morning? What in the hell is going on with you two?”

“Nothing,” they answered in unison.

They flashed each other one last shared look of reproach before Ben decided to remove himself from the situation, turning on her heel and escaping the room. He could only pray Poe kept his fucking mouth shut.

* * *

  _Rey_  

Rey watched Ben storm out, still seething from his little stunt. She hadn’t really helped the situation, but he just riled her up so much. He always knew exactly what to say to push her buttons. Poe was still eyeing her curiously unsure as to what he’d just witnessed.

“What was that about?” 

Rey tried to calm herself, giving a small shake of Ben’s head. “Nothing,” she assured. “Here’s your notes for the day.”

Poe took them, scanning them over. “Awesome. Have you seen Phasma yet?”

“No,” Rey answered. “Not yet.”

“Cool. If you see her before me, send her my way. Need to go over something.” 

“Sure thing.” 

He walked out then, still reading over his notes and leaving Rey to herself. She let out a sigh of relief then, surprised that their first interaction with their coworkers hadn’t went worse than it did. She realized  she was still standing in Phasma’s dressing room, turning to leave. She set off for the main studio, deciding then to do her very best to avoid Ben for the rest of the day. If she could just act natural, just get through today, they could really crack down tonight about figuring out the craziness that was now their life. How hard could it be?

* * *

Harder than she thought. That’s what she soon found out as the day progressed. She’d failed to answer at least four people who had called Ben’s name, making him seem vacant and distracted. He’d found her later to properly scold her about it, which only led to them bickering. At least _that_ part had seemed normal. Despite all the pitfalls the show went off without a hitch, the pair of them managing to make it to through to lunch without causing a major disaster.

Rey stood in the kitchen, leaned against the counter and sipping a much needed cup of coffee. She sighed happily as the rich liquid hit Ben’s tongue, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“Since when do you drink coffee?” Poe asked, coming up beside her and grabbing a cup for himself.

Rey stood nervously for a moment with the cup pressed to Ben’s lips, unsure of what to say. How was she to know that Ben didn’t drink coffee? “Um, just recently.”

“Weird,” Poe chuckled. “You always rant about how much you hate the stuff.”

“Well...” Rey trailed off. “I’m allowed to change my mind.”

Poe shrugged, turning to stir sugar into his cup. Rey’s eyes fell on Ben across the hall, typing furiously away at a computer in one of the cubicles of the main floor. Poe wheeled around, leaning against the counter and following Rey’s gaze. 

“Speaking of changing your mind...” He offered with a sly grin, nodding his head towards Ben, or rather at _her_ body. 

Rey raised Ben’s eyebrow in question, not following. Poe rolled his eyes. “Don’t play dumb.”

Rey raised a large hand, waving it in a circle in a silent query that he get on with it. “I have no idea what you’re getting at.”

“When are you going to stop playing this weird game and just tell Rey you like her?” 

Rey reeled, feeling Ben’s mouth fall open as she nearly choked on her coffee. Surely she hadn’t heard him correctly. “I’m sorry, what?”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Come on, Ben. The only reason you’re such a dick to her is because it’s some kind of weird foreplay for you.”

Rey was speechless, unable to process the information being given to her. She glanced over to Ben still typing away, lost in his own world. “You mean— I—  _what_?”

“Oh come off it,” Poe sighed. “Besides, she’s totally into you too.”

Rey snapped her attention back to Poe. “No I— I mean, no she isn’t.” 

Poe scoffed. “She totally is. She’s always sneaking glances at you when she thinks no one is looking.”

Rey frowned. Okay, so  _maybe_  she looked at him sometimes, but certainly not as much as Poe was implying. It wasn’t  _her_  fault that he was so easy on the eyes. Even if he  _was_  a dickhead. Still, that didn’t mean she  _liked_  him or anything. Right?

“You’re insane,” she muttered, brushing off the idea even as it threatened to plague her thoughts. 

Poe shrugged. “Whatever you say man, but I swear if you two would just bone it out we’d all have a nicer time around here.”

Rey took a long sip from her mug, her eyes glued on her own face across the hall as she mulled over Poe’s words. “You really think I like her?”

“What am I, your guru?” Poe laughed. “Yes my son, the stars have aligned to reveal that you indeed want to lie with the fair maiden. ‘Tis obvious to all with two eyes.”

Rey frowned, it certainly hadn’t been obvious to _her_. She saw why Ben was so sure Poe would eat her alive. He was a little too much to handle. She supposed that’s why he did so well on camera. She didn’t respond, merely stared across the way as Ben eventually looked up from the computer to meet her gaze. She watched her eyes widen slightly in panic as he saw her chatting with Poe, and he stood from his chair suddenly as he made for the pair of them.

 _Hmm_ , she thought. _That was interesting._

* * *

  _Ben_

 _Fuck_. This did not bode well. He didn’t like the way Rey was looking at him, as if she were trying to figure something out. He’d made sure to keep an eye on her for most of the day, ensuring that she didn’t spend any alone time with Poe. He’d thought for certain it would be fine to get some work done during lunch, Poe almost always ate in his dressing room. Of _course_ this would be the day he decided to socialize. 

Ben entered the kitchen as calmly as he was able, casually moving to the fridge to grab a bottled water. Poe was grinning at him mischievously, which made Ben incredibly nervous. 

Ben cleared Rey’s throat, turning to her nonchalantly. “Um, _Ben_ , could you help me with something?”

Poe grinned wider, looking like a kid on Christmas morning as he turned to Rey. “Yeah, Ben. Be a dear, go help out.”

Rey shot a confused look at Poe, whatever conversation they’d just had obviously still heavy on her mind. She pushed off the counter slowly, setting her mug in the sink and following Ben out of the kitchen. He lead her to the stairwell that lead down to the parking garage, stopping just inside and turning to her in a rush. 

“Hey, um,” Ben started anxiously, tugging on a loose strand of her hair. “I just wanted to let you know that Poe likes to stir things up. He says stuff all the time he doesn’t mean to get a rile out of me. You shouldn’t take any of it to heart.”

She was silent still, his brow knitted in thought as she stared down at him. Ben felt himself growing more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by, wishing she would say something, _anything_. 

“So. What do you think Poe told me?”

Ben shuffled awkwardly, chewing on her lip as he considered how to continue. “I mean, didn’t he? You had a weird look.”

She cocked his head to the side, her expression giving nothing away. “Oh, he said plenty. I’d just like to hear what you think it was.”

“Just tell me what he said, Rey,” Ben pleaded, getting slightly aggravated. 

She smiled then, pulling his mouth into a sly grin. “No, I don’t think I will. Not unless you guess it.”

Ben huffed, stomping her foot. “Damnit, Rey.”

She laughed, eyeing his tantrum with amusement. “That was cute.”

Damn this woman. He threw up her arms in frustration, pushing past her to leave. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t tell me. Just know it was probably bullshit.”

“I don’t know...” She called after him. “I think maybe it makes a lot of sense.”

He halted at the door, turning to look over her shoulder. Rey still stood casually leaned against the wall of the stairwell, that same infuriating grin plastered on his features. She pushed off then, striding past his currently tiny form and peering down at him. “In fact, maybe if I’d heard it from _you—_ maybe I would have had some things to say of my own.”

She left him standing in the stairwell, mouth agape and mind reeling. Could Poe have told her that he...? Surely he didn’t... but then what did she mean by that? His crush on Rey had come out of nowhere. He couldn’t even pin down the moment it happened. Their first meeting had been a disaster, and he could admit it was mostly his fault.

He’d had a terrible morning and had just finished yet _another_ argument with his Dad, and then she practically knocked him over, soaking him with hot coffee. To add insult to injury, he _hated_ coffee. It had been the final flush on a shit day and he’d reacted poorly. He’d tried to apologize the next day, seeking her out and finding her in the kitchen. He’d noticed then just how... stunning she was. Something he hadn’t noticed the day before when he’d been too busy fuming. He’d opened his mouth to offer an apology but she’d beat him to the punch, cutting into him with a snide remark that he’d probably deserved. 

Of course his temper had gotten the best of him, offering jibes of his own. The rest was history. Fighting with Rey just became part of his day. Somewhere along the way though... he found he looked _forward_  to their banter. He liked the way her face heated in a blush when she was frustrated, or the way her mouth hung open when he’d stunned her to silence. He even liked when she invaded his space to poke a finger into his chest to prove her point. Actually, he _really_  liked that. 

Months had went by like this, him unsure how to change their relationship. He’d considered more than once just biting the bullet and asking her out, knowing it would end in either stunned silence or shrieking. Still, he _knew_  he’d caught her looking at him. Even Poe had seen it. So she had to at least find him attractive. That was something. He could work with that. 

Maybe this crazy happenstance they’d found themselves in was a blessing in disguise. It actually might be the perfect opportunity to break the mold they’d made. He thought back to to Maz’s fortune she’d offered them, considering her words. _A change of heart will bring you back_. Maybe it wasn’t his heart that he needed to change. Maybe... just maybe... it was Rey’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  These two dummies are worse than kids on be playground. Sheesh.


	5. This Isn’t What It Looks Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. This one is... gah. So awkward. So weird. Y’all know what y’all signed up for. I won’t apologize! XD  
>   
> Moodboard gifted to me by the lovely [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/pseuds/Semperfidani)! <3

 

* * *

  _Rey_

  
Rey was miraculously able to get through the rest of her day without any other mishaps. She hadn’t seen Ben since their encounter in the stairwell, and she had to admit it had been at the forefront of her thoughts all afternoon. His reaction to the suspicion that Poe might have divulged information he didn’t want her to know was telling, and she was fairly certain there was at least _some_  truth to what she’d been told. The only question was, what did she want to _do_  with this information?

Sure, if she was being completely honest with herself, she found Ben attractive. She was an adult, and she could admit that, but he drove her crazy. Didn’t he? Yes, their first encounter had been awful. He’d been a complete asshole. Since then though... had he ever done anything that could actually be considered anything less than merciless teasing? It made her head hurt thinking about it. 

She was thankful to be done for the day, climbing into his sleek car and turning the ignition. She’d actually texted him earlier telling him it wouldn’t be the end of the world if they just rode home together, but he’d quickly let her know he needed to stay behind to finish a project. She was actually somewhat relieved, not quite prepared yet to face him again. 

The drive to her apartment was quick, taking half the time that it normally did when she walked. She parked as carefully as she was able, knowing how much Ben hated seeing his car parked on the street. She trudged up to her apartment wearily, her mind still reeling with the weight of the chaos that was her life in that moment. She couldn’t seem to push Ben out of her mind. It was as if ever since Poe had put the idea there, everything she thought she knew had turned on its head.

She dropped Ben’s keys on her counter as she walked inside her kitchen, stepping out of his shoes to leave them at the door. Glancing at the clock, she wondered how long it would take Ben to finish up at work. Not knowing, she decided she might as well go ahead and find her something to eat. Crossing the kitchen to open the fridge, she rummaged around inside for a moment before pulling out some leftovers from the night before. 

She stuck the paper carton into the microwave, heating it up for a short time before pulling it out to sit at the bar. She was contemplative as she ate, chewing slowly as she stole glances at the door every so often. She realized she was nervous, but couldn’t put her finger on why. Ridiculous. That’s what she was being. Even if Ben _did_ like her more than he let on, it didn’t mean he wanted to do anything about it. Which is probably why he’d denied it so vehemently. 

In her musings she had paid less attention than she should to her utensils, completely missing Ben’s mouth and dropping a entire forkful down the front of his shirt. Damn his gigantic hands, she wasn’t used to them. She sighed, knowing she’d never hear the end of staining up his shirt after she’d made a fuss over him doing the same thing the night before. She sat her food on the counter, making her way to her bedroom in search of another shirt from his bag. 

She found a t-shirt that would suffice, carrying it into the bathroom in search of the stain removal spray she kept under the  sink. She removed his tie, laying it on the counter before undoing the buttons of his dress shirt. She tried not to focus too hard on the firm skin revealed beneath, averting her eyes to the ceiling instead. Her efforts were rendered useless when she shrugged from the shirt, her gaze falling to the way his muscles moved with the effort. As the shirt fell to the floor, she leaned over the sink, using his hands to grip the edge as she shamefully studied her reflection. 

She felt terrible, having made such a fuss about him not peeking at her and yet here she was ogling him unbeknownst to him. His arms were impossibly toned, wrapped in thick corded muscle that bulged with every movement. His chest was downright distracting, wide and firm and spattered with a sleuth of beauty marks that she suddenly felt the urge to trace with a finger. She gave in to the impulse, dragging a digit across the marks before flattening his palm over his sternum. 

She let it slide down, smoothing over the taut muscle of his abdomen. She swallowed heavily, feeling her pulse quicken as she explored him. He really was beautiful, now that she’d allowed herself to appreciate him fully, her normal frustration with him keeping her from doing so. 

She felt it then, a stirring between his legs that she couldn’t halt. She stumbled backwards from the sink, watching in horror as his slacks grew tight. She groaned, the situation only growing worse as she was helpless to stop it. It was only moments before she stood backed against the wall, his cock straining against the fabric. She was mortified, the sheer ludicrousness of this moment stunning her.  She was so _uncomfortable_ , the massive problem before her demanding to be taken care of. 

“Great,” she groaned. “Now what?”

* * *

  _Ben_

 _Finally_. He leaned back in his chair, rolling Rey’s neck to work the stiffness from her muscles. He’d had a few projects to finish up before he could go home, a fact that had annoyed him even further after Rey had suggested that they should ride home together. Surely that was progress, right? It had killed him to have to say no, not to mention the fact that staying behind meant he had to walk the trek to her apartment _again_  in these God forsaken torture devices she called shoes. 

He stood from the chair, logging out of the computer and gathering up his things. A rapping of knuckles against the desk startled him suddenly, glancing upwards to find Rose beaming at him cheerily, Hux in tow. Damn it. He’d done his very best to avoid them today, wary of being alone with them. 

“Hey,” Rose pouted. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day!”

“Um, yeah,” Ben offered nervously. “I’ve been really busy.”

Rose shrugged, accepting the excuse. “It’s fine. We’re heading out to grab dinner, you want to come?”

Ben shook Rey’s head a little too forcefully, immediately squashing that idea. “Oh, no. I uh, I can’t.” 

Rose cocked her head to the side. “Why not?”

“I’m... I’m uh—” Fuck. Think of something. What’s a good excuse for girls? “I’m on my period,” he blurted out, no better excuses coming to mind.

Rose gave him an amused look, scrunching her nose. “Okaaaaay?” She laughed. “Cramps that bad, huh?”

Ben nodded fervently. “Awful.”

Hux covered his ears then, giving them an uncomfortable look. “Gross.”

Rose shot Hux an irritated expression, raising an eyebrow. “Excuse me? How many tampon runs have you made for me? Or have you forgotten?”

Hux laughed, leaning to press a kiss to her cheek. “Only because I love you.”

Rose grinned sheepishly, bumping her hip against his before turning back to Ben. “Alright, well I guess we’re going to head out then. Take some ibuprofen, okay?”

Ben nodded, watching them leave and head for the entrance. He let them get a bit of a head start before following, afraid they’d offer him a ride if he walked out at the same time and not having a good excuse as to why he couldn’t take it. The amount of awkward conversation that he would surely have to endure in the short ride to Rey’s apartment was enough to make him want to avoid it altogether. 

He made the walk as quickly as Rey’s foot killers would allow, finally walking through Rey’s door and kicking off the offensive shoes in question and hoping to never wear them again. Rey was nowhere to be seen, and the apartment was weirdly quiet. He knew she was home, having seen his car parked outside. He still cringed seeing her parked on the street, but was making an effort not to gripe about it too much. 

He saw a carton of leftovers half eaten on her counter, and he picked it up to find it was still slightly warm. Maybe she was in the bathroom. The thought made him grin, the opportunity to tease her a little through the door too irresistible to pass up. He crept quietly through the living room, making his way to her bedroom. His hand was hovered over the doorknob when a sound stopped him in his tracks. He pressed close to the wood frame, listening intently.

_Jesus Christ._

It wasn’t just any sound he was hearing, no, it was a chorus of soft moans wafting through the door that had him frozen just outside. In _his_  voice no less. Was she actually...? The tight fabric of her shirt suddenly seemed unbearable, and he tugged at her collar to fight the heat that crept up her neck. He was unsure of how to proceed, not knowing if walking away or pressing inside was the better option.

  
He knew which one was preferable to _him_ , but was afraid that she would scream at him in embarrassment if he acted on it. Chewing on her lip, he came to a decision. That was _his_ body in there. He had every right to interrupt whatever she was doing to it. Right? He took a deep breath, turning the handle and opening the door with a soft creak. 

He was floored by what he found, the sight of his body sprawled atop her bed, shirtless, with his pants bunched around his thighs. She had his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, his chest coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Rey was obviously shocked to have been caught, his eyes wide in horror as she took in the sight of Ben standing in the doorway. 

“This—this isn’t what it looks like,” she stammered, breath coming out in short gasps. 

Ben cocked an eyebrow, eyes glued to the sight before him. “It isn’t?” he rasped, Rey’s voice throaty and deep with the arousal that was building inside him. He really needed to see someone about the weird narcissistic kink that this situation was instilling in him. “Tell me, Rey. What _is_  it then?”

“I—you see I...” She was stuttering, hand still grasping his cock that jutted upwards, hard and needy. “It was an accident. It just got this way all on its own and it wouldn’t go away and I—I just... I didn’t know how else to get rid of it.”

Ben took a step forward, his gait slow and purposeful. “How exactly did you get this way, Rey? What exactly were you thinking about?”

He watched as his cheeks burned bright in a blush, Rey averting her gaze. “Nothing.”

“Liar,” he accused. “Try again.”

She swallowed nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing heavily as she shook his head vehemently. He grinned then, knowing somehow he was involved in this. 

“For that matter,” Ben continued. “Why is my shirt off?”

Rey looked at him then, eyes darting to his for only a moment before skirting away. “I spilled something on it.”

“Ah,” Ben exclaimed, suddenly putting the pieces together. “So you had to change my clothes. Did you get... distracted during the process?”

Rey bit his lip, shutting his eyes tight and refusing to answer. He closed the gap between them, coming up just beside her and stilling. “I think you did,”  he all but purred. “I think you liked what you saw... didn’t you?”

Still she said nothing, and he continued. “Be honest, Rey. Be honest and I’ll help you.”

She let herself look at him then, eyes flying open. She seemed to war with herself for a few moments, finally coming to a decision as she nodded slowly. “Yes,” she whispered. “I did.”

Fuck. Knowing that she’d turned herself on just from looking at him did unspeakable things to him. “Do you want to know a secret?”

She nodded slowly, eyes locked on him. He ran her hand over the top of his bare thigh, causing her to jolt and a bead of precum to spill from the slit of his cock. “I’ve come _dozens_  of times imagining you standing here with me, just like we are now. I’ve imagined you naked and gasping underneath me, screaming my name while I buried myself inside you.”

She parted his mouth in shock, letting out shaky breaths as his chest rose and fell heavily. He met her gaze once more, his next words soft and pleading. “You’re not alone, Rey. Can I touch you?”

She held his gaze for several seconds, finally releasing her hold on his cock to grab at her wrist with his hand. She leaned upwards, bringing her own fingers to the hard length of him. She released a deep breath, nodding slowly. “ _Yes_.”

* * *

  _Rey_

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Forget the sheer oddness of it, this was _Ben_. A man until a few days ago, she was sure she couldn’t stand. Now... now she was certain that she couldn’t go another second without him touching her. Or rather, touching himself? She found she didn’t even care about the logistics. 

She had moved into a sitting position, and he brought her leg up and over to straddle his lap. The action caused her skirt to bunch up around her thighs, and he gave her a questioning look as he gripped the hem, silently asking if he could hike it further. She nodded, watching as he pulled the tight pencil skirt up to her waist, leaving nothing but the gauzy black lace of her underwear on display. 

Curious, she ran his fingers along the fabric, finding it already slick with arousal. Ben watched with wide eyes as Rey continued to stroke there, a soft whimper escaping him.

“This is so weird,” Rey admitted breathily.

A nervous laugh escaped Ben. “Maybe I have a problem. All I can think is that this is so _hot_.”

Rey couldn’t help but laugh in return, shaking Ben’s head incredulously. Ben reached out tentatively, letting her fingers slide down the stiff length of his cock and causing Rey to shudder. “Don’t think about it so much,” Ben urged. “Just focus on what you _feel_.”

She tried to do just that, shutting his eyes tight as he wrapped her hands around his length and squeezed. “Did you really think about this? About us?” 

“So much,” Ben admitted.

She groaned as he began to work his cock, every jolted sensation ringing through her in a new way that she’d never felt before. She groaned, trying to maintain coherent thought. “But— but you’re always such an asshole.”

“I know.” 

“How long?” 

He was quiet for a moment, stilling his movements which caused her to open his eyes. He was staring back at her, biting her lip in thought. “How long have you been working there exactly?”

She let his mouth part, stunned. “Seriously?”

He looked away, embarrassed. “I tried to apologize. The very next day. You... you got so pissy with me and of course I let my temper run away with me. Fuck, you were so damn hot though, telling me off. I think I liked you right from the start... but I liked arguing with you more.”

She thought back to all the moments he’d teased her, poked fun at her, drove her crazy. Had she not noticed how he’d smiled as he did so? She’d always thought it was just to make her even more angry. “What are you, twelve? Why didn’t you just pull my pigtails while you were at it?”

“Shut up,” he groused. “Do you want me to take care of that or not?”

She gulped, remembering then just how intimately close they were and looking down at his still erect cock jutting up between them. She watched as Ben wrapped her hands around it once more, pumping it lightly. He was breathing hard, his gaze locked between them. He used her free hand to grab his wrist, moving it to her underwear to urge that she return the favor. 

“Show me how you like it.” 

* * *

  _Ben_

Ben had never been more turned on in his entire life than he was in that moment. Call him a pervert, call him a freak, but watching what was happening between them had him practically sweating with need. He was almost embarrassed at the sounds that escaped him when Rey began to run slow circles, bolts of pleasure shooting through him. 

Her hair hung in his vision, wild curls escaping the neat bun she’d fashioned that morning and tickling him. She picked up the pace she’d set with his fingers, grinding into her underwear with a force that had Ben leaning, letting her head come to rest on his shoulder. He moved her hands faster in turn, working his length with vigor. 

Rey was gasping above him, using his free hand to grip at her own hip to pull Ben closer. He felt something building, something earth shattering unlike anything he’d ever experienced. He felt Rey tense under his touch, and he gripped tighter in response. 

“Ah,” she grunted. “ _Ben_.”

“I know. Me too.”

He couldn’t fight the way her body shuddered with release, rolling over him like a wave and causing him to cry out. Rey followed after him, warmth exploding from Ben’s cock and coating Rey’s fingers. Ben watched, somewhat fascinated at having experienced this from the other side. Rey fell backwards, bringing Ben with her to sprawl over her. They lay like that for a time, quiet except for the sounds of their collected breath trying to steady. 

When Ben spoke, it was muffled, his words falling into the bare skin of his own chest. “Well that was... something.”

Rey groaned, throwing his arm across his eyes. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“Do you regret it?”

Rey was quiet for a moment, thinking. “No,” she said finally. “Oddly enough I don’t.”

“Good,” Ben answered in relief. “Neither do I.”

He leaned upwards, resting on Rey’s elbows to meet her gaze. “I meant what I said.”

She stared back at him, chewing on his lip and mulling over his words. “I believe you.”

“So...” he started somewhat anxiously. “How do you feel about me?”

She grinned then, suddenly rolling to flip Ben, pinning him underneath her. “I feel like... I owe you for your little trick this morning.”

* * *

  _Rey_  

She watched as her eyes widened, taking Ben by surprise as she held him down by her wrists. She let his face break into a wide grin, enjoying their size difference. “This is actually kind of amazing.” 

Ben rolled her eyes. “Real mature.”

She pushed his knee between her legs, parting them. “I could  _totally_ have my way with you right now.”

Ben scoffed, smirking at her in semi amusement. “Do it, babe. You’d only be hurting yourself.”

She rolled his hips, pressing his pelvis into hers and eliciting a soft gasp from him. A laugh escaped her, enjoying the expression on her face as Ben grew more flustered. “Are you uncomfortable Ben?” she goaded. “You sure _look_  uncomfortable.”

“Rey, I swear to God.”  

She leaned to press his lips against her throat, feeling her pulse flutter against his mouth as a soft whimper escaped him. “Wow, Ben,” she said softly into her own skin. “You moan just like a lady.”

Ben tugged at Rey’s hold on her wrists, jerking them upwards suddenly and taking Rey by surprise. He brought her hands to his face, pulling her downward as their mouths collided. Rey felt Ben’s eyes go wide, taken aback by his assault. She stilled, sinking into his kiss after a moment and letting his eyes flutter closed. The warmth of their lips as they pressed together was heavenly, and even in the unarguable wrongness of their situation, it felt _right_. 

When Ben broke the kiss, he rested her forehead against his, eyes closed and voice quiet. “I like you, Rey,” he breathed. “ _A_   _lot_. Tell me you feel the same.”

She let his tongue dart out to wet his lips, letting out a shaky breath. “Yes,” she admitted quietly. “I feel it too.”

They were startled as the room began to spin, the bed and everything surrounding them beginning to tremble and shake. The clung to each other, terrified at whatever was occurring and and unsure of what to do. The quake subsided as soon as it came, everything around them going still as if never having moved at all. 

When Rey opened her eyes, it was not the bright hazel of her own irises that met her gaze. Instead, it was a deep chocolate flecked with gold, Ben’s stare heavy as a grin spread across his face. He tested his hands, clenching his fingers together and grinning as he realized they were finally themselves again. He wasted no time, curling his hand around Rey’s nape and pulling her in to capture her mouth. 

His tongue pressed insistent against the seam of her mouth, and she opened for him readily to allow him access. Her head spun with his kiss, her hands finding purchase against his waist as her nails dug into the skin there. His free hand went to her waist, applying pressure and pinning her to the bed as he broke away to flash her a wicked grin. 

“Now... What was that you were saying about having your way with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Okay, enough jerking (insert masturbation pun here) your chains. Let them bone it out.


	6. Some Things Never Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Everyone needs Adam’s backside as inspiration. Many blessings. Commence pr0n.

* * *

 

_Ben_

“ _What was that you were saying about having your way with me?”_

Rey grinned coyly, her hands still clutching at his hips as her fingers dug into his skin. Ben was very aware that he was still only barely dressed, his cock still in a semi erect state as it lay heavily against her core. He rolled his hips slightly, grazing against the lace of her underwear as her eyes closed dreamily. 

“Nothing to say now?” Ben teased. “You were feeling pretty sure of yourself a few seconds ago.”

She peeked up at him from beneath her lashes, smirking. “You talk too much.”

She dragged her hands up the expanse of his ribs, sliding up over his shoulders to pull him too her. She kissed him softly, the feel of her lips against his plush and warm and everything he could have ever hoped for. He groaned when he felt her tongue slide between his teeth, laving over his own as she deepened the kiss. 

Already he could feel himself hardening again, thrusting lightly against her and causing her to whimper. He wrestled with the slacks that still bound him at the knees, kicking them and his underwear to the floor to leave him naked above her. He broke away then, gazing down at her lips now swollen with kisses and dragging his eyes downward to take her in. 

“You’ve got too many clothes on,” he grumbled, popping open a button of her shirt to reveal the soft swell of her breasts underneath. “Plus, I think it’s about time we even the score. Especially since you’ve been having your way with my body whenever you feel like it.”

She rolled her eyes, her hand drifting low to slide down his length lazily. “It’s a very nice body.”

He shuddered at her touch, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of her palm on his cock. “Mm,” he hummed. “I bet yours is better.”

He peeked down at her through hooded eyes, finding her shy grin beaming up at him. “Why don’t you find out?” 

He swallowed hard, supporting his weight with his knees as he leaned over her to undo the rest of her shirt. When the fabric fell apart on either side, the sheer lace cups of her bra blared up at him from underneath, the dusky peaks of her nipples left unobstructed to his view. 

“ _Fuck_. Did you dress me in the sexiest bra you owned this morning?”

She shrugged one shoulder, smiling lazily. “Maybe.”

“I don’t know how I can use this to prove my point, but I swear somehow you’re a fucking tease for doing that.” 

“It was kind of funny.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Funny, huh?”

He reached to drag a thumb over a taut peak that strained against the fabric of her bra, applying pressure as he moved to pinch it lightly. “What about now?” he asked thickly. “Funny?”

She gave a quick shake of her head, her eyes shut tight and her lip held firmly between her teeth. He reached to run a hand over the lace of her underwear, finding the fabric soaked through and coating his palm. “...and this?” he pressed. “Is this funny?”

“ _Ben,”_ she whined. “Mm, take it off. _Touch me_.”

He hooked his thumbs into the band of her panties, dragging them downwards and freeing her from them. His mouth went dry at the sight of her almost naked beneath him, running a finger up her slit to collect the wetness there. “Fuck, Rey,” he groaned. “Your pussy is goddamned _pretty_.”

More than pretty; the soft, pink inside peeked out between her slick folds, taunting him and begging to be touched. His eyes found hers, watching him intently. “I want to taste you,” he pleaded. “Let me?”

Her eyes widened slightly, nodding her head slowly and giving him all the permission he needed. He moved to the floor, dragging her by the hips to bring her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs wide, her glistening core completely open to him as the heady scent of her arousal muddled his senses. 

He dragged his tongue through her soaked folds, licking a hot stripe up her center and feeling her thighs tense under his hands. He swirled around the swollen bud of her clit, painting a heavy circle around the bundle of nerves and causing her to gasp. He remembered how good it had felt to apply pressure there, pressing his tongue heavily against her clit and swiping at it furiously. 

Soft pants escaped her, mewled cries for more the only words she was able to form and he was all too happy to oblige. He released his hold on her thigh, bringing his hand instead to her entrance to sink two fingers deep inside. He curled them upwards as he sucked her clit between his lips, hollowing his cheeks to assault it completely. 

He began to pump his fingers into her, never ceasing his attention to her throbbing clit. Her thighs shook, her orgasm just at the brink of exploding and he ground his fingers inside her as his teeth graze across the taut bud. Rey cried out as she came, her climax tearing through her as her body trembled. Ben continued to circle the swollen bundle with his tongue, each pass of his tongue eliciting another jolt from her until she was forced to grasp at his hair, unable to take anymore.

She pulled him upwards, her fingers tangling in his hair and his body covering hers as she pressed a searing kiss to his lips. When she broke away, still panting softly, he let his forehead rest against hers as the stormy depths of her eyes found his.

“So,” he rasped. “Was _that_  funny?”

She tugged at his hair playfully, chuckling softly. “Not even a little bit.”

“Good,” he grinned. “Because I’m nowhere _near_ done with you.”

* * *

  _Rey_

“Take this off,” he demanded, tugging at the band of her bra. 

She leaned upwards to reach behind, toying with the clasp and smirking. “Why? Miss it already? I don’t think it will fit you now.”

“Keep that up and I’ll find a better use for that mouth.” 

She raised an eyebrow, sliding the straps down her shoulders and laughing softly. “You’ll have to beg me, Solo.”

He jerked the last of her clothing from her body, slinging it across the room and ducking his head to pull a nipple between his lips. Rey gasped quietly as his teeth grazed the sensitive bud, Ben nibbling softly and looking up at her with dark eyes. He released her with a soft _pop_ , a smug look on his face. “I don’t think it would be all that difficult to persuade you, but that’s definitely not where I want to be at the moment. ”

“Ass,” She huffed.

He smirked. “You like it.”

She did. Not that she would ever tell him that. He reached between her thighs to tease her slit with his fingers, running the thick digits through her soaked folds and showing her exactly where he wanted to be instead. He met her gaze fiercely, still fondling her below as he spoke. “Tell me you have a condom.”

She shook her head, seeing the crestfallen look casting over his face before she clarified. “Implant.”

“I’m clean.”

She nodded up at him, replying softly. “Me too.”

“I want this so fucking much Rey,” he admitted. “I want _you_.”

She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him close and murmuring against his lips. “Then _take_  me.”

He pulled her leg around his waist, taking himself in hand and lining the thick head of his cock against her entrance. He watched intently as he pressed inside, easing himself into her slowly and marveling at the sight. When there was no more left of him to take, he stilled for a moment, closing his eyes as she felt him twitch heavily inside her. 

“ _Fuck,”_ moaned. “It’s so fucking good. It’s so much better than I imagined.”

She hooked an ankle into the firm expanse of his ass, pressing him deeper against her and causing the pair of them to groan collectively. His cock stretched her, pleasure laced with just a hint pain blinding her senses and leaving her head foggy. 

“ _Ben_ ,” she mewled. “Fuck me. _Now_.”

He drew back, his cock dragging along her inner walls as he retreat to the head. He slammed back inside, the forceful entry enough to make her cry out. He buried his face into the bend at her neck, pressing hot kisses down her throat as he fucked up into her with a force awakened. Every slap of his pelvis against hers jolted her, Ben practically fucking her into the mattress as she scrambled to hold on.

Her nails clawed at his back, sure to leave marks but she found herself hoping for just that. She felt that slow burn deep inside, her body a live-wire as the tumultuous pressure that was building threatened to break her. His back bowed slightly as he let out a series of deep grunts, as close to coming as she was. 

When Rey came, she felt it in her entire  body, her skin seemingly on fire as every nerve ending lit up like kindling. She trembled and shook, her pussy clamping down on Ben’s still thrusting cock and causing him to hiss through his teeth. He followed soon after, his hips slamming against hers as she felt him filling her with thick jets of his spend. His hair was damp with sweat, clinging to the skin of her shoulder as he heaved above her. 

She could only idly stroke his spine, her eyes shut tight as she came down from the high of her orgasm. She felt boneless and sated, content to lie beneath him and wait for the world to stop spinning. When he finally slid out of her, she was embarrassed to hear the whimper that escaped her throat, Ben taking no mind as he fell to his side beside her. 

He snaked an arm around her middle, pulling her against him and letting her back rest against his front. He used his free hand to pull her now loose and wild hair from her throat, running his lips along the skin there idly. They lay like that for a time, neither speaking, happy to just enjoy the moment that followed such a life changing experience. 

It was Rey who broke the silence first, smoothing a palm down the arm that still clutched her tight. “What does this mean for us?”

He sighed heavily against her skin, pressing his nose into her hair and nuzzling. “It means I drive you to work tomorrow... and every day after that.”

She giggled. “Oh God, _work_. They’re going to lose their minds.”

He chuckled softly. “Probably. At least Hux will win that bet with Rose.”

“Literally the only reason I did this,” Rey deadpanned.

He reached a hand to lay a smack across her ass, causing her to yelp. He laughed then, amused at whatever thought struck him. “Besides, when I’m their boss I can totally just fire them if they give us shit.”

She turned, peering at him over her shoulder in question. “Excuse me?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “There’s no way you didn’t know my Dad owns the network.”

She frowned. “Yes, this is the face of someone in the know.”

Another smack against her rear. “ _Ouch,”_ she groused. “Stop that.”

“Stop deserving it,” he smirked.

“So tell me again, _why_  are you an assistant?” 

He sighed. “Apparently my Dad wanted me to _prove myself_ before he just _handed_  me a higher position.”

“So the agreement you mentioned...” 

“Working as fucking Poe’s assistant for a year,” he grumbled. “Poe grew up with me. He seems to find it poetic justice.”

Rey barked out a laugh, admittedly having to agree. “My, my, Ben. Aren’t you just full of surprises.”

He smoothed his hand over her hip, curling it to squeeze the rounded flesh of her ass lightly. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“You’re absolutely going to abuse your power when you move up the ladder aren’t you?” Rey groaned.

“Who, me?” Ben gasped innocently. “Never. I am a professional.”

She shot him a suspicious look over her shoulder, not believing him for a second. He shook his head from side to side, relenting. “Okay, so _maybe_  I call you in for private meetings from time to time. I don’t see how it isn’t beneficial for both of us.”

She rolled her eyes. “How pray tell?”

“Well,” he started. “ _I_ get to bend you over a desk, _you_  don’t have to wait all day for my cock. Win win.”

It was her turn to deliver a smack, striking his forearm sharply and eliciting a laugh from him. He ducked to nuzzle into her neck once more, his lips finding purchase on her skin. 

“Mm,” Rey hummed. “So what now?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Well, we fight a little less, we kiss a little more, we go on a proper date, we live happily ever after.”

She chuckled softly. “Happily ever after, huh?”

“Definitely. But first...” He pulled her close, smiling into her skin. “We do that again.”

* * *

_Six months later_

“Tell me again why we’re here?” Ben asked warily.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Because this is where our friends wanted to go, and we didn’t have a valid excuse to turn them down.”

He cocked an eyebrow, obviously thinking otherwise. She raised her hands, relenting. “Okay, well, not one that we can actually _tell_  them.”

He frowned as they pressed inside Maz’s, Rose and Hux waving them over to their table once spotting them. Ben helped Rey out of her coat, pulling out her chair and settling her into it before taking his own seat. 

“Hey boss man,” Hux greeted. “How’s being on top feel?”

Ben shrugged. “Still trying to get Rey to call me sir in bed but no luck yet.”

Rey smacked his arm, scowling at him playfully as he grinned widely. 

“Did you see him pull out her chair for her?” Rose sighed. “You never pull out my chair for me anymore, Armie.”

Hux eyed her amusedly. “No, but I clean your gutters. I’ve graduated from boyfriend duties to fiancé duties.”

She scoffed, her grimace reluctantly pulling into a grin as she eyed the sparkling ring on her finger. “I guess I’ll let it slide.” She gave Ben and Rey a sly grin then. “ _So_  what about you two? Think it’ll be your turn soon?”

Rey giggled, shaking her head. “One step at a time. Let us just tackle which apartment we’re going to live in first.”

“You guys still haven’t decided?” Hux reeled.

Ben shook his head. “ _Someone_ is being difficult.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “My apartment is closer to work!”

 “I _drive_  you anyway!” Ben huffed.

Rose barked out a laugh. “Good to see some things never change.”

“Except now they fight and then go home and bang it out of their system,” Hux snarked.

Ben grinned wolfishly. “Pick a fight with Rose there, Armie. I promise you it’ll end in your favor.”

Rey smiled softy, digging an elbow into Ben’s side. “Shut _up_ or things might not end in _your_  favor tonight.”

He slid a hand over the top of her thigh, leaning in to whisper in her ear. “You know you love me.”

She shrugged, rolling her eyes before winking back at him. “For some reason.”

“I’ll take it,” he laughed. “I love you too.”

Hux sighed dramatically, propping his chin on his fist and batting his eyelashes playfully at the pair of them. “Best twenty dollars I ever made.”

Ben rolled his eyes, lookin around then in search of the rest of their party. “Where are Poe and Phasma?”

Rose hitched a thumb towards the bar, their eyes following its path to find their other friends perched at the wooden counter, deep in an argument. 

“What are they fighting about this time?” Ben asked amusedly. 

“Poe purposely called her Miasma on air,” Hux snorted. “She was forced to laugh about it when he blamed it on a slip of the tongue.”

Rey shook her head. “They’re like cats and dogs.”

“Maybe they should just hook up,” Hux mused. “Worked for you two.”

Ben frowned. “They’d eat each other alive.”

Hux nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Rey noticed then, the elderly woman who shuffled across the floor, a small tray in her hand laden with two ornate sake cups. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized the elderly owner, a sly grin on her face as she interrupted their grumbling friends to offer them a cup. Rey frantically slapped at Ben’s arm, directing his gaze to the scene across the floor. 

He jumped from his chair, Rey in tow as they crossed the floor to get to their friends. Maz had slinked away, leaving Poe and Phasma clutching at the delicately painted cups and eyeing the milky liquid inside. 

“ _Poe!_ ” Ben shouted, capturing his friend’s gaze just as he was about to throw the drink back. 

He halted raising an eyebrow and stilling seconds before he downed the dreaded liquid. “What?”

“Don’t drink that,” Ben urged. “Just trust me.”

Poe frowned, pursing his lips and rolling his eyes. “Don’t baby me. I can handle my liquor. I’m not a pussy like _you_ Benny boy.”

Ben furrowed his brow, narrowing his eyes and shooting a glower to Rey, silently begging for permission. She grinned conspiratorially, nodding her head. Ben turned back to Poe then, plastering a smile on his face. “You’re right big guy, don’t let me spoil your fun. Cheers.”

Poe nodded, grinning widely as he clinked the tiny cup against the matching one Phasma held before the pair of them downed their contents. 

Ben chuckled softly, clapping Poe on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it. Feel free to come see me tomorrow, Poe. I _can’t_ wait.”

He took Rey’s hand then, squeezing her fingers slightly as he led her back to their table. She smiled up at him mischievously, leaning to press a soft kiss to his mouth. Ben let his free hand fall into his pocket, his fingers toying with the velvet box there and smiling to himself. 

Happily ever after indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this silly little story! <3  
> I love you awesome nerds. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
